The battle of Light
by Teren
Summary: Light versus Dark, Good versus Evil. Sakura and Syaoran versus the greatest evil of all time. One of them will not survive. S&S please R
1. Syaorans Back

A/N Just an experiment!  
  
For what reason?  
  
Alone I stand, watching the world fall below me. I could have stopped this, would have stopped this, but whats the point with nothing to go on for? I could still save it now, but the gap between now and ultimate destruction is minimal. Only one thing will persuade me to stop, and shes dead.  
  
"Syaoran, stop it."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Flash back *~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
So how did the destruction of all time begin? With a girl. Isn't it funny, all tragic stories begin and end with a girl. Typical, well this is a story of the girl who ruled my heart, and the most powerfully thing on earth, without knowing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"SAKURA!" The yellow stuffed-animal like beast yelled for the fifth and final time in the sleeping girls ear.  
  
"Two more minutes, Kero." Sakura grumbled, rolling over. Kero jumped backwards to avoid being squashed.  
  
"Well, if you want to sleep in thats YOUR problem, shame your gonna miss Syaoran's first day back at schoo...." Kero didnt have to finish. Sakura jumped out of the bed and sprung, as if on springs around getting ready.  
  
"Oh yeah! Syaoran's returning from Hong Kong today!" she hugged a small bear to her chest. "Finally, I wonder if he has changed much."  
  
Sakura hadn't, at seventeen she still wore her hair short and layered, her emerald eyes still sparkeled with the childish glimmer that had puzzled both father and brother alike. Although she was finely figured, she was still single and saving her heart for the one guy she longed to see....  
  
"SYAORAN!" The amber-eyed male could do nothing but stand as a pair of arms swung around his neck. "I've missed you so much!"  
  
"Yeah, I've missed you too Sakura." Syaoran held the girl close for a moment then let her go. His shapr eyes studied her closely as she stared right back at him.  
  
"I havent changed that much have I?" Sakura asked innocetly, Syaoran blushed, and looked up at the ceiling,  
  
"You look...uh... great."  
  
Sakura smiled. "You do too, but you've grown!" He had, his hair was still the messy brown that everyone loves, but he now towered over Sakura by about a foot.  
  
"Syaoran, my now not-so-cute descendant." The low pitched voice of Eriol caught Syaorans ear along with the highpitched giggle of Tomoyo.  
  
"Surprise Surprise Eriol, hasn't something killed you yet?" Syaoran grumbled.  
  
"Great to see you too!" Eriol stood behind Sakura with a grin plastered on his face. "All together again now but for what reason?"  
  
"Huh?" Three confused voices echoed as the bell rang signalling class.  
  
A/N Okies thats the beginning, tell me if you like it so far, 


	2. Kero and Pudding

"So Syaoran, why are you back?" Eriols started drilling Syaoran the instant lunch began.  
  
Syaoran looked at him curiously, "I need a reason?"  
  
"Yeah, its not like the future leader of the Li clan can go where every he wants for no reason. What are you back HERE for?" The glass concealed eyes of Eriol glanced briefly sideways at Sakura then shot back to Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran glared as he noticed the look shoot at Sakura. "I was told to come here, I dont know why I havent been briefed on my mission yet."  
  
Sakuras face fell as she realised the extent of his words "So you will leave again?"  
  
Syaoran looked down at the fallen face of the normally happy girl, he couldn't lie to her, not now. "Maybe Sakura, I dont want to but I will probably have to. I'm sorry."  
  
The emerald eyed girl hung her head sadly, then brightened up "Then Ill come too!"  
  
The three tense people surrounding burst out in laughter, Sakura stared at them in lost wonder "Hoe?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"One more BZZZZZT! OH SHITE!!!! Only one more level!" Kero sat infront of the video game machine, crying hysterically. "I need pudding!!!" This thought brightened him up. "Yes, pudding! Touyas working and so is Fujitaka, Sakura's at school... PUDDING!!!"  
  
A flurry of fur, pudding and spoon could be seen as the fridge door swung open. In approx. 1.24 minutes all contents of the fridge that remsembled pudding had vanished and a rather round Kero rested on the kitchen bench. "Ahhhhh much better."  
  
He started back upstairs when he felt a faint surge of power radiating from the cellar. Kero frowned slightly and flew off to investigate.  
  
The power level soared as the yellow sun-guardian neared the power source, his frown grew into a curious demener as he realised the power was completely pure. Pure good. He searched through massive boxes as he tried to locate the magics source. He came across a small gold chain with a emerald pendant that glowed with a faint radioactive type shine. Kero shivered as he picked it up he had no idea why. 'This necklace has power, more power than Clow Reed at his prime. But why? Maybe Sakura should have it, it could be handy.'  
  
  
  
A/N I dunno whats gonna happen but ill tell you this: Opposites attract! Figure it out. 


	3. Stephanie Widodo

"It has been found master." A monotone voice echoed through the dark halls.  
  
"True? Then it is time. Destroy the Pendent and its Holder." the cold voice held no emotion  
  
"Thats easier said than done master. The Holder is the Card Captor Mistress. With the added power of the Pendent, she shall match even you in power and ability."  
  
"Then strike at her heart, humans have weak hearts, she will crumble."  
  
"Yes master."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wow Kero its pretty." Sakura fingered the pendent cautiously, "But are you sure you want me to have it?" She dropped it, letting it rest against her shirt "It has extremly strong power."  
  
"I know that Sakura. Geez I would be a pretty bad Gaurdian if I failed to know THAT." Kero looked serious momentarily "And you have to have it, I feel it attracts something of equal yet opposite power, not used properly something bad will happen."  
  
Sakura looked scared, her eyes filled with fear "But Kero, what if I can't yeild its power properly? What will happen? I don't think Im strong enough."  
  
Kero flew to face the dismayed girl's eyes "Listen Sakura, you have been a Card Captor for oh.... 7 years now? And each year your power and capability have doubled. You deserve the necklace and all its power, just be careful."  
  
Sakura nodded "Ok Kero I will."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran watched as a new girl sat nervously at the front of the classroom, she looked foreign, but he couldnt pin-point the asian type look. His sharp eyes studied her details, she wore her thick black hair tyed up, he guessed it would be about shoulder length out. Her glasses were obviously only needed for reading, behind them dark brown eyes looked liquid-like, almost as if she would burst out in tears at any moment. She had slung her bag over the back of her chair, the name on the bag read, 'Stephanie Widodo'.  
  
The burst of power knocked Syaoran clean off his chair as Sakura ran into the room. "Hi Syaoran!" The fallen male picked himself up and instantly recognised the source of the power.  
  
"Sakura, where did you get the Pendent? " Syaoran got a curious stare from Sakura,  
  
"How do you know what this is? Even Kero didn't know"  
  
Syaoran sat down and put his head in his hands. "Thats one of the two strongest sources of magic in the world, the Pendent and the....."  
  
"Amulet." A soft voice finished the sentence. Syaoran looked up, it was Stephanie.  
  
"Yes, how did you know?" His voice was harsh, questioning and cold.  
  
Stephanie took a step back, "Its an forgotten ancient legend from Indonesia. In the beginning there was chaos, Evil ruled one haf of Earth and Good the other. Then a magician captured the sources of the power and trapped them in two necklaces. One was lost in Eygpt the other disapeared completely. They have never been seen since."  
  
She carefully examined the emerald held by Sakura. "This is the Pendent. The one lost in Egypt. Where did you get it?"  
  
Sakura getnly pried the Pendent from Stephanies fingers. "Kero.... my Father found it in our basement... he gave it to me. He's an archeologist."  
  
The Indonesian girl nodded "I figured as much, well be careful Sakura. Opposites attract."  
  
Syaoran stared as the girl walked back to her seat. "I dont like her, she knows too much."  
  
The emerald-eyes girl sat beside him and nodded her head "Maybe you are right. For once."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N Ahahah, Wait till Steph reads this ((shes one of my best friends, along with Hayley) She'll probably kill me. But only if I make her kill someone.... heheheh! 


	4. Set Up

A/N im gonna try write longer chapters, this story doesnt seem to be very popular, Oh wells.  
  
  
  
"I can't believe she bet me at maths. Argggg. I am supposed to be the best at maths!" Syaoran furiously kicked the tree outside of school. " You dont think I am getting worse do you?"  
  
Sakura put the daisy chain she was making down and smiled up at him. "Of course not Syaoran, you just had a bad day perhaps?" She stood up and leant against the tree. "And I think she knows a lot more than mathematics, dont worry about it." Syaoran smiled and took Sakuras hand.  
  
"I know something she doesnt know though." His eyes twinkled as he drew Sakura into a kiss.  
  
"Maybe not Syaoran Li. Maybe not." a cold voice hidden in the trees whispered confidently to itself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Master, I have found one cloe to her heart..... unfortunately its the future leader of the Li Clan."  
  
"Wonderful. Two of the most powerful children on the planet just 'happen' to be in love. Kill them both. Or just one, maybe the other will follow."  
  
"Yes Master."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sakura! Syaoran!" The kiss quickly broke off as Tomoyo and Eriol ran up, Tomoyo grinned at the two blushing culprites.  
  
"Do you guys want to go out with us tonight, you know, a double date? Maybe to that brand new Indian place?" Tomoyo ignored the scarlet faces of Syaoran and Sakura. Eriol smirked in his own evil little way, and in return faced a glare from Syaoran.  
  
"Uhhhh. Sure." Sakura smiled, her face returned to its normal colour, "But I dont have anything special to wear....." She instantly stopped, regretting the statement.  
  
"OOOOOOO! I have just the thing!!!" Tomoyo grabbed Sakuras arm and dragged her off, Syaoran and Eriol bit back laguhter.  
  
"Are you sure its safe for Sakura to be by herself?" Syaoran looked after the giggling girls, Eriol shot a look at his friend.  
  
"Why wouldnt she be?"  
  
"No particular reason."  
  
  
  
A/N .no comment 


	5. When Light dies

"Uhhhhh, maybe not Tomoyo." Sakua stood in front of the very familiar mirror situated in Tomoyo's bedroom. The dress consisting of pink ruffles, bows and alot of glitter and Sakura was blinded by the brightness of the yellow. "Its too, uhh. Contstricting."  
  
Tomoyo looked up "Aww it looks so good though! Umm, how about this?" She sifted through her closet and found a dress of dark green silk trimmed with gold.  
  
"Its beautiful Tomoyo! Wow. " Sakura tried the dress on, it fitted her perfectly. Tomoyo tied the neck ties up and smiled at Sakura.  
  
"It does look good on you! Shame I dont have any jewellery that goes with it."  
  
"Maybe this would look okay." Sakura reached into the pocket of her jeans (that now lay upon the floor) and withdrew the Pendent.  
  
"Oh my god Sakura thats gorgeous! Put it on!" Tomoyo's eyes sparkeled with a hidden greed. "Perfect. Now lets finish getting ready!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Its working Master, Its working!"  
  
"Strike at the boy, then the girl. And kill the possessed."  
  
"Certainly master!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran paced outside the restaurant nervously. "Its 6;31 they were supposed to be here a whole minute ago. What if something's wrong or Sakuras been hurt or..." the anxious male put his hand to his head in fustrated worry.  
  
"Relax Syaoran, they'll be here." The cool voice of Eriol calmed Syaorn minimally. "What I want to know is, why the hell is there an Indian restaurant in the middle of Japan?"  
  
Before Syaoran could answer a stretch limo pulled up infront of them. Sakura and Tomoyo hopped out, Syaoran flinched as he felt the power surge and was surprised that Eriol didn't.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol led the way into the restaurant, allowing Syaoran to question Sakura.  
  
"Whats with the Pendent? Some one could notcie."  
  
"I know Syaoran, Tomoyo wanted me to wear it, she is acting strangely."  
  
"So is Eriol, he didnt even notice the power of that."  
  
"Weird"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (meanwhile at a table in the restaurant)  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
"Yes Mas...er Devon."  
  
"Remeber the guy first then the girl. I suggest you do it someplace, quiet."  
  
"The rest room?"  
  
"Yes you'll need a lure."  
  
"The possessed?"  
  
"Brilliant."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Uhh Ill have the...... chicken curry!" Sakura tried to sound enthusiastic, when realistically all the food on the menu made her feel sick.  
  
"Same here. " Syaoran studied Sakuras face. "Are you okay?" He whispered softly.  
  
Sakura nodded look sideways at him "I think so, I just feel something draining my energy."  
  
Syaoran frowned and looked around the crowded restaurant. 'Thats funny, I didnt think Indian food was popular in Japan.' His thoughts wandered as did his eyes. They all fell upon a girl sitting at a table with an elder man. An elder man with a necklace? And why did that girl look familiar....  
  
'Stephanie? What's she doing here?' It clicked. "Sakura we have to go."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Now. It all makes sense. We have to go." He stood up suddenly, scraping the chair against the wooden floor. The mysterious man looked at him and muttered quiet words the the girl.  
  
"Well, we'll come too I just need to go to the toilet first!" Tomoyo grabbed Sakuras arm, "Come on!"  
  
Sakura smiled apoligetically at Syaoran, "We'll be right back."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura drummed her fingers on the restroom sink impatiently "Come on Tomoyo we have to go!"  
  
The toilet door swung open and Tomoyo stood, watching Sakura out of empty black eyes.  
  
"Umm, Tomoyo are those new contact lenses?" Sakura backed away from the evil grin of Tomoyo.  
  
"No. I have found power Sakura. And I want more!" Tomoyo lunged for the Pendant, only to be shot back by an invisible blast of power. Sakura turned to see Syaoran standing in the doorway, his arm outstretched.  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura ran to him wrapping her arms around his waist. "Whats going on? Why is Tomoyo like that?"  
  
The tall male held her close, but before he could answer the were blown apart by a dark whirlwind. Sakura was slammed against the wall, and fell to the ground, Syaoran stopped himself from flying anywhere by creating a forcefield to rebound off.  
  
Syaoran ran to Sakura, helping her up. A figure stood in the doorway blocking any hope of escape. "Hello Syaoran, Sakura."  
  
"Stephanie, what do you want?" Syaoran held Sakura up, his arm firmly round her waist, her head rested on his shoulder.  
  
Steph looked at him, her eyes no longer the cold brown, instead a sickening black. "Isn't it obvious? The Pendent." She held out her hand. "Give it and you will not die."  
  
Sakura held up her head "You will never have the Pendent, you are evil." Steph laughed.  
  
"There is no good or evil, only power and those to weak to seek it. ((Guess where from))"  
  
"No."  
  
"Do you wish to fight for it Sakura."  
  
"If it must be so."  
  
Sakura stood up, facing the dark haired maniac. She thought back to Keros words. 'The cards are inside you Sakura, call upon them from there.'  
  
She held out her hand in the direction of Stephanie. "Lightning!" A blast of pink electricity hit Steph but appeared to do no harm.  
  
" The cards wont work this time Sakura." Stephanie laughed, "Maybe you need a lesson in pain." She pressed her palms together and muttered a few untranslatable words. A icy blast of dark shot towards Syaoran, straight towards his heart........  
  
!!~!!!  
  
It went slow motion from there, I was face with a dark power I was prepared to die. But I didnt, I should have. Instead Sakura dived infront of me, throwing me something in the proccess. SHE took the blast. SHE fell to the floor. I did nothing but watch. A cold silence filled the room. I just stood there. I could have stopped that.  
  
!!~!!  
  
Stephanie fell to the floor as soon as Sakura did, a black cloud rose from out of her body and entered Sakura. What happened next shocked Syaoran. A card rose from Sakuras back, through a portal of light. He reached for the faint pink light it emitted, but it flew back. Slowly the pink light died, replacing it with a aura of darkness. The card itself spun racingly in circles, shedding its coat of light and replacing it with an evil ebony cape. One by one, all the cards did this, and Syaoran could only watch....  
  
A/N longest chappy so far? I fear this is near the end of the story, sorry! 


	6. Amulet

A/N Back to Syaorans POV  
  
So here I stand, watching the word be destroyed by cards of darkness. People run, screaming. It is almost a pleasure to here them in pain.  
  
Im in pain.  
  
So much pain.  
  
Sakura lies there, blood trickling from her head. Her face is pale, her eyes closed. 'She's just sleeping' I tell myself. I wish I could believe that. I dare not try wake her, for fear my fear will become reality.  
  
Steoh lies also, amongst the rubble that was a restaurant, I am tempted to kick her, hurt her, like she hurt me. I glance in her direction. Her eyes like glass, cold and.... blue?  
  
I look away, what does it matter what colour her eyes are? What does anything matter now. The world will end, and I cant stop it.  
  
But I can.  
  
The reason it is ending is because the Light has been destroyed.  
  
But it hasn't.  
  
And I know that.  
  
The Light is in my pocket. Sakura threw it to me. I can stop this, but why? Why when all I have love for lies on the floor, asleep?  
  
Who am I trying to kid, she's dead.  
  
Dead  
  
**Normal POV**  
  
Tears overwhelmed Syaoran as he fell to the ground his head resting on Sakuras back.  
  
"DONT LEAVE ME SAKURA!!!!! DONT, YOU CANT!...Please..." Syaoran's cries shrunk into tearful sobs as he wept.  
  
"Hello Li Syaoran." A tall man with grey shot hair towered above Syaoran.  
  
"Who are you, how do you know me?" the amber-eyed males voice shook as he glared up at the blacked eyed male.  
  
"Devon, Tahe Devon. I own the Amulet." Devon reached into the pocket of his ebony cape and pulled out a silver chain. It's style was similar to that of the Pendent, although instead of gold and green it was silver and the stone was a void, empty of any colour.  
  
Syaoran looked away. "If you wanted to destroy the Pendent, you succeeded. Its gone, as has the card mistress." Syaoran stood up, he only reached Devon's shoulder.  
  
"You lie well Syaoran. But no one can lie to me. The Pendent lies within your pocket, and the Amulet knows that. Put on your Pendent and see what it tells you."  
  
Syaoran looked up mistrutingly. 'why shouldnt I? It doesnt matter what happens now.' He smiled insincerly((?)) and slipped the Pendent over his neck, an instant flash of light surrounded him and he heard a very familiar voice calling his name, *Syaoran* He recognised the voice immediately. "  
  
Sakura?'  
  
*Syaoran you have to strong. Its not over yet.*  
  
Syaoran hung his head. 'How can I go on without you?'  
  
Sakuras voice was warm, he could almost feel her presence. *I'll be here with you every moment.*  
  
Devon watched the boy, and felt his power level increase dramatically. The sliver haired male slipped on his own Amulet.  
  
"Are you ready boy?"  
  
Syaoran lifted his head, his amber eyes flashing with fire and a hidden purpose. "Your on."  
  
A/N Dun Dun! 


	7. The Happy Ending you all wanted

A/N This will be the last chapter.... Maybe Ill do a sequel but not in a hurry, I am gonna start a story hopefully to be published.... anyways here is the last chapter...  
  
Dark faced Light as the battle grew near, Syaoran knew his challenge and the penalty should he fail. Devon's face remained emotionless, he knew his opponent inside out, the weaknesses, the strengths. He would not lose.  
  
Not yet.  
  
Devon raised the Pendent to his mouth and breathed unaudible words. Syaoran braced himself for whatever the elder male could dish out. No preperation could have saved him though. Syaoran just watched as a white bubble seemed to be blown from the colourless pits of the Amulet, it grew to the size of a fist, then to a head untill it was as tall and wide as Syaoran himself.  
  
Devons face craked a smile as the bubble broke free of the Amulett and floated towards the puzzled Syaoran. Before Syaoran could run, the bubble engulfed him. Syaoran reached out to touch the wall of the bubble, a jolt of pain shot through his arm, sending him to his knees.  
  
The Amulet around Devons neck glowed a faint white as the bubbles wall turned black. Inside the bubble, Syaoran was panicking. The electrically charged walls were shrinking, rapidly, there was no escape. Syaorans time was up.  
  
Syaorans POV  
  
Its over now, is it not? I'll die, and finally be with Sakura. Some one else can fight. I have failed. The dark shall rule.  
  
Normal POV  
  
The last words uttered by the last saviour were heard by one.  
  
"You may have won the battle, but the war is far from over."  
  
Devon laughed "That may be, Syaoran, but with the Pendent gone, where will the light needed to win come from?"  
  
"It will come."  
  
And so ended the Light. Dakrness began its rule of Earth. Devon made himself God. The people were slaves, the Sun was blocked by great clouds of souls, beaten by the evil.  
  
  
  
Syaoran watched from the spirit world, along with Sakura.  
  
"What are we to do? I have failed. Everyone is too scared to hope, too beaten to dream, too lost to regain themselves. And yet we can't let this continue.."  
  
Sakura looked away from the turmoil. "We cant stop it either. Not yet, we wait until the call."  
  
  
  
"The call, and if we fail again?" Syaorans words were sharp.  
  
"Then Evil will have won the war. Forever."  
  
  
  
A/N Short short short. Now on to my next story. Till next time! 


End file.
